Old Poisonous Substance
Pre Novel (Background) {text} Novel Volume 6 - Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm Chu Feng meets the Old Poisonous Substance, but only knows him as his appearance: and Old Monk, in the Darknight Ghost Forest while Chu Feng is searching for the Demon Woman who captured Wang Qiang. However when Chu Feng tries to see through the Old Monks cultivation, he is shocked to discover that the Old Monk appears to be nothing but a regular human without any cultivation. Chu Feng is startled by this because the Darknight Ghost Forest is a forbidden area and no normal human should be able to survive in it. The Old Monk warns Chu Feng that he is no match against the Demon Woman and advises him against pursuing her, which Chu Feng refused by attempting to attack the Old Monk. However, Chu Feng discovers that the Old Monk is not simply a regular human but a martial cultivator that he couldn't even fathom. The Old Monk understands that Chu Feng attacked him out of grief for the loss of his friend (Wang Qiang) and advises him once again not to pursue the Demonic Woman and promptly leaves Chu Feng to grieve. Chu Feng stays in the Darknight Ghost Forest to wait for the Demonic woman for several days before he discovers a spirit formation deep underground. Upon further inspection for the formation Chu Feng discovers a tomb which has many treasures and a grave covered with a Dragon Mark Immortal Cloak spirit formation. Promptly after inspecting the tomb more Chu Feng is Confronted by at least 100 World Spirits when he tried to approach only to be rescued by their master stopping their attacks. Their master was none other than the old monk. After a few words from the Old Monk, Chu Feng learns that this is the tomb of the Demonic Woman, or of her before she became the Demonic Woman. Chu Feng also learns the back story to Zhao Hong and starts to have some pity for her. Afterwards the Old Monk makes a deal with Chu Feng in exchange for all the treasures within the tomb all he has to do is answer some questions truthfully. Here the Old Monk discovers Chu Feng origin and his family background. Shortly after the Old Monk parts ways the Chu Feng after he retrieves a pearl like object from the corpse of the Original Zhao Hong which cause the corpse to turn to dust. On Mount Cloud Crane the Old Monk is conversing with True Immortal Golden Crane as friends. We come to learn the Golden Crane call the monk Old Poisonous Substance as his name. Shortly after when the Trials on Mount Cloud Crane begin, Old Poisonous Substance and Golden Crane converse after Chu Feng breaks through the Purple Cloud formation which no other World Spiritist in the trials could break through. Old Poisonous Substance incourages Golden Crane to take Chu Feng as a disciple but Golden Crane refuses because he has his eyes set on Li Ming. During the Trials Golden Crane and Old Poisonous Substance debate over Chu Feng whether he can obtain the treasures left behind and lament when Chu Feng absorbs the natural energies from hundreds of natural oddities which they view as nothing more than art work. Old Poisonous Substance then tell Golden Crane that he is underestimating Chu Feng when they see he reach a breakthrough to 3rd rank Half Martial Ancestor while using a special method to reduce the effects of the Divine Self Punishment Technique that Chu Feng uses. Golden Crane then is shocked when Chu Feng reaches another breakthrough to 4th Rank Half Martial Ancestor with only 14 hours of comprehension. Old Poisonous Substance continues to talk with Golden Crane during the later half of the trials to see Chu Feng win and become and insect mark Immortal Cloak World Spiritist and as well as seeing Golden Crane giving Chu Feng 3 pills that will increase his Martial power to rank 1, 3, and 5 Martial Ancestor but restrict his heavenly bloodline and his heaven defying battle power. Old Poisonous Substance once again encourages Golden Crane to take Chu Feng as a disciple because with Chu Feng's ability he would not have to be taught anything, but Golden Crane still refuses because he is still set on Li Ming. A long while later Chu Feng learns that Wang Qiang is not dead and has gained the Demonic Woman as a bride via his charm "Whomever this hits shall fall in love with me!" The three then travel to the Extremely Remote Unmarked Burial Mounds to try to access Grandmaster Kai Hong’s remnants. While this is going on, unbeknownst to Chu Feng or pretty much anyone in the Burial Mounds area, Old Poisonous Substance is secretly watching Chu Feng. Later after Chu Feng, Wang Qiang, and Zhao Hong successfully obtain Grandmaster Kai Hong’s skills and weapons they are stopped by various powers wanting a share of the wealth they obtained. Despite these powers not helping Chu Feng and the others obtain their rewards and additionally being saved from the Infant Soul Sect by Chu Feng they still demand a portion and stop Chu Feng and his friends from leaving. When they (Chu Feng, Wang Qiang, Zhao Hong) are backing into a helpless situation, Old Poisonous Substance unleashes his might and surpesses the various powers attempting to stop and attack them. After essentially crippling the future attainments of one of the peak martial ancestors and threatening the rest for the sake of Chu Feng, Old Poisonous Substance greets Chu Feng and then departs once he feels Chu Feng will be relatively safe. Shortly after Old Poisonous Substance leaves, Chu Feng and his friends are able to depart. After they left, the group of various powers remain and wonder about Old Poisonous Substance and come to discover through one of them, Grandmaster Prophet (whose prophecies have all seem to have come true), that Old Poisonous Substance is the strongest individual that he has ever encountered before. This scares the various powers because Grandmaster Prophet has met all the True Immortals in the Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm making Old Poisonous Substance stronger than all the known powers there. Shortly after all the powers who attempted to stop Chu Feng tell all the other various powers that going against Chu Feng and the others was tantamount to going up against them. Martial Artist Cultivation World Spiritist Cultivation References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Immortal Cloak Category:Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm Category:Mount Cloud Crane